Just A Story
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: ONESHOT When Elsa was a child, she thought that Jack Frost was just a story...until she meets him. Snowmen, snowball fights, a new friend for Marshmallow and Olaf happen when they first meet. But when Jack decides to take Anna's advice, things might be a bit better. {Jelsa}


_**It's the middle of the night, I can't sleep, I have school tomorrow, It's over 12...Lord help me please...**_

 _ **MY FIRST CROSSOVER EVER! Oh and this is also my 20th fic!**_

* * *

When Elsa and Anna were children, their mother used to tell them stories about a young man that didn't grow up.

Of course Anna responded by asking if it was Peter Pan, their mother laughed and told her it was Jack Frost.

At such a young age, Elsa understood where her mother was going with this, it was to show Elsa she wasn't alone. She wasn't the only one.

And the more she listened to her mothers story, the more intrigued she got. Anna was smiling brightly and bouncing on her seat as their mother mentioned the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, Sandman and Easter Bunny. But Elsa's mind was still on Jack.

When she almost killed her sister years later, the fear and shock of what she did made her powers even more out of control. The gloves her father gave her helped a great deal, concealing and not feeling did too...to some point.

But as they noticed the little progress with her control was slipping again, her mother decided to bring Jack back into the picture.

She told her oldest daughter numerous stories of the Guardian of Winter and Fun. The magical daughter was smart enough to realize her mother was making some of it up when she ran out of stories to tell, but she was grateful. Jack's stories and powers always made her realize she wasn't alone, fairy tale or not.

Although she wasn't quite sure if it were just stories, if her creating ice out of nothing was possible, then anything was.

They say that some peoples hearts are encased in ice, as ironic as that was, it wasn't true.

As Elsa separated herself from Anna, her heart broke with each attempt the younger sister made, it was for her own good, but it hurt.

Instead of turning emotionless, Elsa turned more scared and defensive, she didn't even think of Jack anymore, not even those stories could help her.

Her parents were dead, she wasn't talking to her sister, and she was a monster.

Years later, after she found the key to her powers, Elsa was still a bit jumpy and defensive, but she was happier.

As she skated on the ice she created in the ball room with her sister, Elsa saw something that made her stop completely.

Anna would've fallen to the ground without the support of her sister, if Kristoff and Sven hadn't caught her, she probably would have. Olaf looked a bit surprised, but as dense as always, he continued ice skating with Marshmallow, although he kept an eye on the sisters and two 'Svens'.

"Elsa?"

The Queen ignored her sister and friends, her gaze was on the massive ice snowflake hanging as a type of decoration on the wall. She knew for a fact _she_ hadn't done that, the only time she made a snowflake as decoration was when she created her ice castle, which she rarely visited.

Could he be real? Could he be _here?_

As a test to see if she was right or either completely insane, Elsa whispered. "Jack?" Her voice barely audible, but Anna heard her, standing right next to her. She frowned, wondering who 'Jack' was, already having forgotten the main character of her mother's stories.

Elsa's eyes stayed on the snowflake, her heart almost leaped out of her chest when she saw the ice snowflake drop to the ground and land safely on the snow as a response to her whispered question.

* * *

Elsa entered her ice castle, needing the silence to think.

It couldn't be real, could it? It was just a fairy tale, right?

But why shouldn't it be possible? She created this castle of _ice!_ It couldn't even melt! Hell, she created a talking _snowman_ for crying out loud!

She froze when she felt a breeze of wind brush past her back, followed soon by an unfamiliar voice. "Stressed, Princess? Or should I say Queen, your majesty?"

"You're here," she whispered, still not completely believing the man from her mother's stories was actually standing here, in her ice castle, right behind her.

"Well...of course I am! It isn't everyday I meet someone with similar powers as me."

The Ice Queen slowly turned around to face him, her heart beating faster than ever. He was watching her, leaning on his cane with a smug smile on his face as he waited patiently for her reaction.

When she still said nothing after ten minutes, he smiled and winked at her. "Wanna build a snowman? Name's Jack Frost by the way, although I _think_ you already may know that," he grinned.

Elsa snapped out of her shock and took a step back, her heels clicking on the ground made of ice. "E-Elsa," she stammered.

Jack nodded and patiently waited for her answer to his question, he took the time to admire the place, a small smile on his face. The woman had to have some serious power if she could create this without even knowing how to control her powers. He wondered what she'd be able to do know that she knew how to handle it.

"So..." he held his hand out for her to take, and she stared at it, not quite sure what to do. "You coming?"

"I...I don't know..."

"I though you liked making snowmen?" He smiled.

She flinched a bit, the memory of her sister asking to build a snowman still fresh on her mind. She had to remind herself that it was over, the past was the past. Anna was safe.

"I-I do, but...there's no snow?" She finished a bit lamely.

Jack smirked and lifted his staff, he lightly tapped it on the ground and little snowflakes burst from it. "That shouldn't be a problem for us, should it?" He winked.

Elsa bit her lip, thinking things through. Finally, she hesitantly placed her hand into Jack's waiting one. He smiled and calmly dragged her towards the balcony.

Elsa knew what he was about to do, it was in her mother's stories. That didn't mean she was prepared for it though.

Luckily, he took into consideration that she wasn't a flyer like him. He glanced at her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded.

"Then hold on tight."

Her grip tightened on his hand and she squealed as her feet lifted from the ground. Out of reflex, she clutched onto Jack's body tightly and closed her eyes as she waited for it to be over and done with.

"Elsa," he chuckled when he saw her holding onto him for dear life with her eyes closed. "Hey, hey, Elsa! Look! We're already on the ground!"

The Queen slowly opened her eyes and quickly pulled herself away from the Guardian when she saw they had landed. She straightened her dress and cleared her throat, refusing to look at the man beside her.

Jack smiled and created a snowball. "So, Ice Queen, I assume you know how to make a snowman?"

Elsa picked up on the challenge in his voice and she raised an eyebrow, smirking as she completely forgot her discomfort and the fact she had just met this man. "You just wait," she challenged back.

The Queen stomped her foot on the ground, her heels digging into the grass as Jack watched in awe as the ground got covered in ice that was a beautiful shade of blue. In the middle of it stood a snowflake, very similar to the one he left in the castle.

He smiled.

The two ended up betting who could make a snowman faster, Jack had the advantage of flying and being faster that way. But the scores were evened out as Elsa changed the heels of her shoes to ice blades so she could skate faster.

In the end, they tied, but Jack decided it'd be fun to have a snowball fight.

Elsa responded by making a huge snowball and chasing after him, but he cheated by flying.

The Queen of Arendelle decided to show a more playful and mischievous side by creating a giant similar to Marshmallow, the snow giant chased after Jack and managed to get him after a while.

Elsa smiled and petted the monster. "It was about time Olaf and Marshmallow got another friend," she cooed.

All too soon it was time to leave as Elsa thought of her family and friends. Jack offered to fly her home, this time, Elsa had her eyes open as he flew.

...she still held on to him for dear life though.

* * *

About a year later, Elsa was out, doing 'Boring Queen stuff' as Anna would put it.

As the Queen made her way back to the castle, a small child tugged lightly on her dress. The mother of the child immediately rushed to apologize and take the child away, but one smile from the Queen told her it wasn't a problem.

Jack leaned against the castle doors, one hand at his side and the other holding his staff. He smiled and watched as Elsa crouched down and interacted with the child.

"You know, you could just kiss her if you don't know how to tell her you like her."

Jack jumped as the voice snapped him out of his thoughts, out of reflex, he took up to the air and banged his head against the ceiling. The Guardian hissed in pain and glared at the Princess trying to hide her smile as he rubbed his head.

Anna giggled a little before clasping her hands behind her back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied.

The strawberry blond rolled her eyes. "Come on Jack! Everyone knows that you two like each other, the village is talking about it none stop!"

Jack shrugged and decided to change the subject when he saw Kristoff, in a suit, waiting for Anna to notice him so he could ask. He was basically sweating from nervousness...and the suit, it was kinda hot.

The Guardian smirked. "Kristoff wants to talk to you by the way," he grinned as his feet got lifted from the ground as he slowly flew higher.

He winked at Kristoff as Anna turned around and walked towards her boyfriend, an eyebrow raised at his attire.

Jack hoped the proposal went well and Anna said yes to the blond man.

He thought about her words and smiled, if he was going to follow her advice, he'd do it _his_ way.

* * *

Elsa walked through Arendelle with a smile on her face, she jumped when she felt someone poke her back.

The Queen turned around but found no one.

This went on several times and she was starting to get agitated, when she got poked again and turned around, she didn't even have time to react when a pair of lips were placed on hers.

Elsa's eyes widened as the Winter Guardian closed his eyes. After a while, she did the same and kissed him back.

Jack smiled, looks like Anna was right.


End file.
